


Come On (Let Us Take You Home)

by Olsies



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol as a Coping Mechanism, Billy Hargrove Has PTSD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, trauma anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: One night in late August, Billy is dozing on top of Steve, completely sprawled out despite the heat. The windows are open and a nice cool breeze is coming through.Neither of them are ready when the fireworks go off.Before Steve can stop him, Billy is up and grabbing the old baseball bat with the nails in it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	Come On (Let Us Take You Home)

Growing up, Billy _never really_ liked fireworks. As a little kid they were too loud, but his dad just told him to “ _stop being such a fucking pussy_.” As he got older, he got better at hiding his discomfort because he was expected to like them. The noise and the chaos were things he was supposed to be all about.

And then the battle at Starcourt happened.

After that, Billy couldn’t take _any_ sort of fireworks. The year after the battle, Billy took off for three days. He didn’t tell anyone that he was going or where he was going. He might have even stayed gone if Eleven and Steve hadn’t come looking for him.

Billy found the seediest, cheapest hotel he could find, bought enough alcohol to get a whole party shitfaced for a week, and locked himself in his room. He kind of thought he’d go back when the alcohol ran out, but the night after the 4th of July, El used her powers to unlock the door.

Steve took one look at Billy and thrust some cash in El’s hands.

“There’s a gas station just over there. Go get some water, some snacks- whatever you want- and some Tylenol if they have it,” Steve said.

“But what about-” She glanced at Billy who was laying on his side near the toilet.

“I got him, El. Go on. And don’t talk to anyone,” Steve said.

“I won’t.” El left them.

Steve went into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. Billy glared up at him.

“What do you want, pretty boy?” Billy’s voice was all gravelly and his throat was raw. “Miss me?”

“Yeah. I did.”

Billy narrowed his eyes. “Fuck off, Steve. I don’t feel good.”

“Considering it looks like you drank an entire liquor store, I’m not surprised. When’s the last time you ate anything?”

“Go away, Steve. I feel bad enough, I don’t wanna look at your face.” Billy shoved his face into the crook of his arm and dozed. His head hurt. So. Fucking. Bad. He wasn’t sure how it _hadn’t_ popped off yet. He woke up when El came back.

Steve tried to pull Billy up, but Billy just went limp. He didn’t want to eat anything. His mouth was so gross.

“At least drink some water,” Steve said.

“No. Go away. Just leave me alone.” El came into the cramped bathroom. She sat behind Billy, knees drawn up to her chin. He could feel her looking at him.

“Leave me alone,” Billy repeated, but drifted off into actual sleep.

When he woke up, he was in a bed with soft sheets and pillows, and he was in a clean t-shirt and some sweats. Billy didn’t know how to feel about the fact that El and Steve had brought him to a better hotel and cleaned him up.

He opened his eyes and looked around. The room wasn’t big, but there were two beds. El was sitting on the second bed watching cartoons while she ate Eggos. He wondered where Steve was, but then the man grunted in his sleep behind Billy.

Billy wanted to roll over and look at Steve. He’d never seen the other man sleep, but Billy knew if he moved El would notice. Billy closed his eyes and just breathed.

When he woke up again, Steve was sitting on the other bed with El. They were playing poker with pennies, and Steve was clearly losing. He watched them for a bit, but eventually he sat up and rubbed his face. He had a headache, but he didn’t feel half as bad as he thought he would.

“Hey, sleeping beauty! You’re awake,” Steve said. “How are you feeling?”

“Been worse,” Billy said. He slowly got to his feet. “Gotta piss. You have a spare toothbrush?” Billy shuffled to the bathroom.

“There’s some stuff from the hotel in the bathroom.”

Sighing, Billy closes the bathroom door. After using the toilet, he found a complimentary toothbrush and some toothpaste. He brushed his teeth for a long time. After rinsing his mouth, he splashed some cool water on his face.

“You hungry, Billy?” El asked when he came out.

“Not really,” Billy said even though he can’t remember the last time he ate.

“There are Eggos.” El pointed to the mini fridge and Billy smiled.

“I’m ok.”

Frowning, El said, “You lie. Friends don’t lie.”

“Wanna go to a diner?” Steve asked.

“Not really.” He looked around. “Where are my clothes?”

Steve blushed a little. “We threw them away. They were… They were covered in piss and puke.” Looking away, Billy blushed.

“We got you some new clothes,” El said. She got up and picked up a bag. “Here. We can take any of it back if it doesn’t fit.” She went back to the bed, and Billy’s skin crawled at the thought about El and Steve at a store picking out clothes for him. He glanced in the bag and found some jeans, another t-shirt, and even a pair of boxers. Steve refused to make eye contact.

Instead of saying anything, Billy just went back to the bathroom and took a _long_ shower.

When he got out, he was actually starting to feel hungry. They went to a diner and got some food. By the time they were done with breakfast, Billy was ready to go home. Steve had driven Billy’s car over to the new hotel, so they packed up their few belongings and checked out.

Billy had expected Steve and El to leave in the same car, but they both surprised him when El got in Steve’s Beemer and Steve climbed into the passenger seat of the Camaro.

“Just don’t tell Hop,” Steve said.

“You don’t wanna-” Billy started.

“Someone’s gotta make sure you don’t leave us again.”

Chuffing, Billy said, “Like anyone fucking cares.”

“You are such an ass. You think I _liked_ stripping you down and washing vomit out of your hair?”

“You didn’t have to do that.” They pulled out of the parking lot, following behind El.

“Billy, I know I didn’t have to. I just- You need someone to take care of you if you’re not gonna do it yourself.”

“And you think you can do it?”

Steve shrugged. “It’s kinda my thing.”

They fell silent for almost an hour.

“Thank you,” Billy said.

“For?”

“Coming to find me.”

“Why did you leave?”

Taking a deep breath, Billy let it out slowly. “I didn’t want to hear the fireworks.”

Seve opened his mouth, but just sort of looked at Billy as nothing came out. They fell silent again.

The next year, Steve and Billy planned a camping trip deep in the woods where there would be no one to make loud noises and it was so nice. The first night, Billy fell asleep curled up in Steve’s arms, and Billy realized he had _always_ wanted to fall asleep curled up next to the other man.

It wasn’t until Christmas that anything happened though. They were at Steve and Robin’s new place. Everything was quiet. Robin was out on a date, leaving Billy and Steve alone. At one point they’d both gotten up to get a snack. Steve stayed in the doorway while Billy got them some food. He turned to leave the kitchen, arms full of chips and popcorn, but Steve didn’t move.

“Gotta pay the toll,” Steve said.

“Toll? Steve, stop fucking around.”

Steve pointed up and Billy looked at the front door frame. They were standing under some mistletoe. 

“Will terrible things happen if we don’t kiss?” Billy asked.

“Probably.”

Billy made a soft _hmm_ noise. “Guess we should kiss then. I think we’ve had enough terrible things happen to us.” Steve nodded and stepped closer, leaned over the snacks, cupped Billy’s face in his hands and kissed him so, so gently. He started to pull back, but Billy pushed in for another kiss. He wished he’d thought to put the snacks down, but when Steve pulled back he knew it was all over, and Billy would get all the kisses he wanted.

No one was surprised when they started showing up to different places holding hands and covered in hickeys.

Three and a half years later, Billy is still amazed when he wakes up curled up in Steve’s arms.

Most of the time.

One night in late August, Billy is dozing on top of Steve, completely sprawled out despite the heat. The windows are open and a nice cool breeze is coming through.

Neither of them are ready when the fireworks go off.

Before Steve can stop him, Billy is up and grabbing the old baseball bat with the nails in it. He rushes outside to find the noise, quicker than Steve. He is halfway down the block when more fireworks go off. They are close enough Billy can smell them. Steve comes running up behind him and finds Billy curled up next to a bush, tears streaming down his cheeks. He’s having trouble catching his breath.

“Baby,” Steve murmurs. He sits down next to Billy but doesn’t touch him. “I’m here.” Steve puts a hand out, palm up between them. Being together for so long has taught them both a lot about how to deal with moments like this.

And Steve is so good and so patient, but Billy can’t move. He just lays there for a long time. When it seems like the fireworks are done, he slowly lets go of the bat and takes Steve’s hand.

“Good. That’s really-” Steve starts and then more fireworks go off. Billy whimpers but instead of pulling away, Billy drops the bat and shoves his face into Steve’s chest.

Billy is so hot and tired and embarrassed. He can’t catch his breath, but Steve just holds him close, rubbing his back. If Steve says anything, Billy can’t hear it, but he doesn’t have to hear it to know what Steve is saying.

He’s saying things like, “It’s ok, B,” and, “You’re safe, I’ve got you. They’re just loud noises. They can’t hurt you. You’re safe. _You’re safe._ ”

Steve kisses Billy’s hair, and some amount of time goes by. Billy doesn’t even notice when the fireworks stop. He doesn’t want to get up

Neither of them are surprised when Hop’s police cruiser pulls up next to them.

“Hey, Hop,” Steve says.

“Hey, just checking on you. Robin said you’ve been gone for over an hour,” Hop says.

 _An hour?_ Billy thinks to himself. It had felt like only minutes he’d been laying there.

“Tell her we’ll be home soon,” Steve says.

“Want a ride?”

“We’ll be ok,” Steve says. Hop drives off. Billy takes a deep, shaky breath and lets it out slowly. A few minutes later, he sits up. He’s sticky with sweat.

“Hey,” Steve murmurs. He brushes some hair back from Billy’s face. “Ready to go home?”

“Yeah,” Billy growls. His throat is raw and he wonders if he’s been screaming. They get up slowly and make their way back to the house. Robin and her girlfriend, Heather, are in the kitchen when Billy and Steve come back in.

“There you are,” Heather says. “Are you-” Robin grabs her arm and doesn’t let her go to the men. Billy knows if they are asking about him, he’d probably been screaming again, which means the neighbors heard.

“They’re fine,” Robin says. Billy wants to agree, but he’s shaky and tired. He lets Steve take him to their bedroom and close the door behind them.

“Want anything to drink?” Steve asks as he sits Billy on the bed.

“Water?”

“Will you be ok alone for a minute?” Steve asks. Billy nods. “Kiss?”

“Sure,” Billy whispers. He expects a peck on the mouth, but Steve just gently kisses his forehead. He leaves making sure to close the door behind him. Billy looks down and is a little surprised to see he’s holding the bat again. Slowly he leans it upag against the bedside table.

Steve comes back in a few minutes later with some ice water. He closes the door softly behind him.

“Here, baby,” Steve murmurs.

“Thanks.” He takes a drink, and the water feels _so good_ on his throat.

“You want to take a bath?” Steve asks when half the glass is gone.

“You- You can- You don’t have to be so nice to me,” Billy says.

“You’re my boyfriend and I love you. What else am I supposed to do when you have a bad night?”

Billy shrugs. “I’m such a fucking pussy.”

“You’re not,” Steve argues. He sits next to Billy on the bed.

“It’s been over five years. Why can’t I get over it? I just want to move on with my life.”

“It is August. You weren’t expecting-”

Billy shakes his head. “I- I keep dreaming about it. About that night.”

“That’s normal,” Steve says.

“It’s been _five years_.”

“Yeah. PTSD is a real bitch,” Steve says. Billy takes a deep breath.

“Is that what this is?” Billy asks.

“Hop thinks so.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Billy pushes his face into his hands. Steve wraps an arm around Billy.

“C’mere,” Steve whispers. Wrapping his arms around Steve, Billy shoves his face into Steve’s side. They just sit there for several moments. Steve just rubs Billy’s back, kisses the nape of his neck, and murmurs the occasional, “I love you.”

Eventually, Billy sits back up and looks at Steve.

“Thank you,” Billy says.

“For?”

“For coming after me. For _always_ coming after me.” Steve’s lip twitches a little. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, B.”

“Can we still take that bath?”

“Of course.” Steve gets up and holds a hand out for Billy who takes it even though he doesn’t need help up. “Maybe I’ll even let you wash my hair.”

“Oh, you’ll _let me_ wash your hair,” Billy snarks. “What if I wanted you to wash my hair, hmm?”

“You know, we can take turns, right?” Steve asks. Billy smiles a little and leans into Steve’s space. They go to the master bathroom and Steve deposits Billy on the counter. He helps him get out of his clothes before turning the water on in the tub.

After Steve strips himself, they get in the tub. Billy sits with his back up against Steve’s chest and they just lay back and let the water fill around them. Occasionally Steve kisses Billy’s shoulder.

When the tub is full, Billy leans forward and turns off the water. He leans back on Steve’s chest and closes his eyes, pulling Steve’s arms around his chest. They just lay like that for a long time, Steve just gently running his thumb up and down Billy’s chest. They lay there so long, Billy dozes off.

He wakes up to Steve whispering his name softly and placing soft kisses up and down Billy’s shoulder.

“Sorry I fell asleep,” Billy whispers.

“It’s ok. Are you ready for me to wash your hair?” Steve asks.

“I thought I was going to wash your hair,” Billy mumbles.

“Are your eyes even open?”

Yawning, Billy shrugs. “Why do I need my eyes to be open?”

“You want to get shampoo in my eyes? I thought you loved me.” Billy can’t see Steve’s face, but he can hear the pout in his voice.

Billy hums softly.

“Budge up a little, B. Let me get up.”

“Comfy.” Steve kisses the top of Billy’s head, so Billy takes a deep breath and leans forward. Steve gets out and Billy settles back. Steve is only gone for a moment, and then he’s back with a towel.

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Steve murmurs.

“You didn’t wash my hair,” Billy says.

“You’re barely awake, hon. Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

Billy yawns hugely, and lets Steve pull him out of the tub. After Steve dries him off, they go back to the bedroom. He lets Steve help him pull some boxers on before falling face first into bed. Steve curls up behind him a few minutes later. He pulls Billy close, shoves his face into the back of Billy’s shoulders. They fall asleep quickly.

The next morning, Billy wakes up slowly. Even though it’s early, it’s already starting to get warm. Steve is still plastered to his back, and Billy huffs a little. He loves this man so much. Downstairs he can hear Robin and Heather giggling as they make breakfast. Billy can’t help but wonder if there will be anything left over when he and Steve go down. Even if there wasn’t Steve would probably make him something or take him out for pancakes.

Behind him, Steve takes a deep breath and sighs.

“Do I smell bacon?” Steve asks, squeezing Billy tightly.

“Probably.”

“Mmm… We should get up before it’s all gone.”

“Bacon is more important than cuddles?” Billy asks. He can feel Steve smile against his shoulder blade.

“You are so amazing, Billy Hargrove.” Steve kisses his shoulder blade.

“I love you.” Billy runs his thumb up and down Steve’s knuckles.

“I love you, too. I love you so much,” Steve whispers. Billy twists around so he’s facing Steve. He pushes his forehead into the brunette’s.

“You are one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met,” Billy says.

Smiling, Steve leans over and kisses him gently.

They go back and forth like this for a while, telling each other how much they love each other and sharing gentle kisses. When they eventually get up, they pull on some sleep pants and walk down to the kitchen.

“Hey, sleepy heads. I was wondering if you two were going to get up any time soon,” Robin says.

“Save us any bacon?” Steve asks, looking hopefully towards the stove.

“Of course,” Robin says. “I’m your best friend, aren’t I?” Steve glances at Billy, smiling. They walk to the counter, Billy still holding tightly to Steve’s hand.

“You’re alright, I guess,” Steve teases as he finds the plate of bacon. When Steve picks up a piece, Billy tries to eat it, but Steve shoves the whole piece into his own mouth.

“This is my bacon, get your own,” Steve says, mouth still full.

“Boys are so gross,” Heather says as Billy and Steve begin to bicker over the bacon.

In the end, they split the last few slices and head upstairs to get dressed. Billy’s still a little off, but Steve never goes far, so Billy knows everything is going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last month when someone was setting off fireworks in my neighborhood and it was making me anxious. i wasn't going to post this because it feels so self indulgent, but then this morning i woke up from some nightmares and just when i was going back to sleep, a huge thunderstorm happened and i decided to revisit this.
> 
> i hope you like it!
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://nblesbianbenhanscom.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
